Popcorn and Soda
by belletylers
Summary: Tony was kidding, really. He knew that she wasn't too good for him, and that she wasn't just here because she had nothing better to do. She wanted to be there with him. At least that's what he wanted to believe. One-shot, set during 'Jurisdiction'. TIVA


**Fandom: **NCIS

**Rating: **K

**Pairings: **Tiva

**A/N: I watched the season 7 episode "Jurisdiction" today. At the end during a classic Tiva scene, Ziva opens her mouth to say something but then closes it again. My thoughts on what could have happened. **

"Get ready for the adventure of a lifetime," Tony DiNozzo said in a low, almost mysterious voice as he joined his partner, Ziva David, in the darkened NCIS bullpen with a bowl of popcorn fresh from the microwave.

Ziva sat in her office chair in front of the plasma casually picking at her fingernails, curly hair wild and free as she waited for the movie to start. This had been his idea of course, to watch this pirate movie together. She didn't really know why he asked her. Maybe it was because he loved it so much and he wanted to show her why. She knew Tony loved movies, but sometimes he just loved them a little too much.

"It is just a movie, Tony," she said with a little laugh as he sat down next to her.

"How dare you," he replied in a way that simply made Ziva raise her eyebrows at him. "Is Mickey just a mouse? Is the Ringling Brothers just a circus?"

"Yes," she said matter-of-factly, taking a soda from Tony's hand and sipping it.

He leaned back, clutching the popcorn and smiling. "See, that's why you don't have any friends."

Ziva was offended. "I do have friends," she said, quite seriously.

"Really," he said, clearly unconvinced. He pressed play on the remote and looked back at her. "Then what are you doing with me, watching a movie on a Friday night at work?"

Tony was kidding, really. He knew that she wasn't too good for him, and that she wasn't just here because she had nothing better to do. She wanted to be there with him. At least that's what he wanted to believe.

Ziva sipped her soda again as she thought about her answer. She took her lips off the plastic straw and swallowed her mouthful. "You are my friend," she told him, not making any effort whatsoever to actually say that to his face. In all honesty, Ziva didn't really like where this conversation was going and just wanted to watch the movie in silence. She liked spending time with Tony but didn't really want to discuss her personal life or their relationship.

Tony hadn't been expecting that answer. He was a little shocked, actually. "Really?" he asked, hoping for more.

Ziva took yet another sip, this one even longer. Did she really think of him as a friend? She certainly enjoyed company. Sure, they had had some bad times but Ziva believed the people you fight most with are the ones you care about the most. When you stop fighting, you stop caring. But still, she didn't want a touchy-feely moment right now. Was it too much for her to ask for a simple Friday night?

"No," she said, rather coldly. "My date cancelled," she added, smiling so not to hurt his feelings.

"Mine too," Tony replied.

Tony tried to focus on the movie, and stuffed a few pieces of popcorn into his mouth.

_Then what is this? _Ziva thought. She looked at Tony, who simply stared at the screen.

She held her breath, her mouth open, simple but complicated words on the tip of her tongue.

"I guess you're my date for the evening," Tony said, more or less taking the words out of her mouth, winking and smiling innocently. He calmly put an arm around her shoulders and she relaxed into him, just living for the moment. Neither chose to acknowledge just how odd the situation was. Friends can have intimate moments, can't they? Then again, they weren't friends. And apparently they were breaking Rule 12. At least according to Tony, whether he realised it or not.

The two stayed still for a long time as the movie progressed, not even hearing the 'ding' of the elevator as McGee entered the bullpen to retrieve his cell phone, which he had left at work. He was stunned at the close proximity of his two co-workers and decided it would be in his best interest not to disturb them. Then again, he _really _needed his phone. He tried to creep behind them but the floorboards creaked.

"You tell anyone about this, McGee, and I will slap the back of your head so hard you won't remember how to turn a computer on, you got it?" Tony said, not moving an inch. "Now get your phone and get out of here."

"OK, but one question first," McGee replied, feeling a little intimidated although he would never admit it. "Why isn't Ziva talking?"

"Ziva happens to be asleep, Probie," Tony told the younger agent through gritted teeth.

Ziva wasn't asleep, but she was pretending to be. She had been until the elevator woke her, which she was a little embarrassed by.

"Oh, that's why she's in that position. But tell me, Tony, how did you convince her to let you give her sleeping pills?"

"OK, first of all, she's in this position willingly, and second of all, she's only asleep because she's tired, so shut up and get back to your lonely apartment," Tony snapped defensively.

"Wow," McGee said sincerely. "You're really loving it, aren't you?"

"Just go, McGee. And stop implying I have feelings for Ziva."

"Then stop having them," McGee replied. "Or stop hiding them. Your choice."

And for once, McGee had the last word.

Tony was silent for several minutes, trying to absorb what McGee had said, and Ziva managed to get back to sleep, feeling very tired at this point and not really caring about the movie anymore.

The Senior Field Agent watched his partner, her olive skin glowing in the dim light, and tried to think whether it was possible that he could have feelings for her. He cared about her, more than he had cared about any woman before, but he wasn't sure if he _loved _her. Love was a strong word, and it was an even stronger feeling. It takes time for love to grow, Tony believed. Love at first sight was not something he thought to be true. After all, you can't love someone you don't know anything about. You can be attracted to them and want to go out with them but you simply can't love them.

Then Tony took a good hard look at himself. He was sitting with his arm around her; they were alone, late on a Friday night watching a movie together, and he had just been told by Dr. McPhil that he had feelings for Ziva and that they were blatantly obvious.

And only then did he realise that the credits were rolling across the screen. The movie was over.

"Ziva," he whispered, nudging her gently. "Zee-vah, wake up."

Ziva's eyelids fluttered open calmly but she jumped when she saw Tony all the same.

"The movie's over. You slept through most of it," he told her.

"Oh," she replied, rubbing her eyes. "I'm sorry, I know how much you like it."

He shrugged. "It's not for everyone, I guess."

After an awkward silence, Ziva stood and grabbed her coat and keys from her desk. "Well, this was...lovely. Um, I'll see you Monday."

"Yeah, bye." Tony looked down at his empty soda cup, still in his hand, then back to the woman walking towards the elevator. "Ziva!" he called. "Can I ask you something?"

She turned and looked at him expectantly. "Yes, Tony?"

"It's kind of a funny story actually. Last time I wore this shirt, McGee told me it made me look fat, but I really like it so I didn't listen to him and now that I'm wearing it again I get the feeling that he was right. Do you think he was right?"

"You're asking me if I think that shirt makes you look...fat?"

"I'm asking you if you think McGee was right," Tony clarified. He was going on a hunch, but he believed that she heard that conversation too. Hell, she wasn't snoring; she couldn't have been that deeply asleep.

"I think McGee is right more often than you think he is."

And with that, Ziva stepped into the elevator, a glint in her eye and unable to hide the smile playing at the corners of her mouth. She left Tony standing there, smiling too, but more confused than ever.

"It's gonna take a lot of movie nights to figure this one out."

**A/N: What did you think? Reviews would be the best thing ever!**


End file.
